


双向共存·23

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】双向共存 [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 母盒唤醒超人时，也同时唤醒了他的另一种人格。





	双向共存·23

二十三.

“有件事我好像忘了问。”

“嗯？”

布鲁斯漫不经心地回答了一声，实际上他正习惯性地对着满桌的食物精确计算着会被他摄入的热量，直到他应这一声的同时抬了抬眼睛、才被正和他们同处客厅的、另一位“沉默的超人”提醒道这些食物不足以为他带来身体上的负担，因为它们压根就不存在卡路里的概念。这让布鲁斯当即拿起勺子雀跃地往嘴里塞了一大口冰淇淋，他回忆着冰冻的巧克力融化在嘴里的口感，整个口腔里倒也真的被一股绵软化开的香甜充斥了。

“你是怎么确定‘我’不会彻底销毁红太阳灯并把它带到你面前来的？”

“为什么突然聊起这个。”

布鲁斯拿大拇指指腹擦过嘴角后、又把手指含进嘴里意犹未尽地舔了舔后也问道。

“就只是突然觉得到了适合聊这个话题的时机了。”眼见布鲁斯沉浸于“享受”美食中，克拉克倒也不觉得在客厅和第三人共进晚餐有多别扭了，“我们有很多该好好谈谈的事没来得及谈，不是吗？”

答案当然是肯定的，只不过布鲁斯在这个由克拉克操控的世界中总掌握不到正确时机，所以在克拉克开口之前，诸多问题都只能被暂时搁置到了一边。

包括“你到底准备什么时候醒过来”这个至关紧要的问题。

“他太想在我面前彰显他的权威了，他从不掩饰这一点以至于他对那些外界的威胁总是满不在乎。”布鲁斯平直地叙述着，自大一直是那个超人的致命弱点，也正是他让布鲁斯深刻了解到、这个世界上没有哪一种强大是完全不存在任何缺陷的。

“但我当时能确保的只是他不会完全毁掉红太阳灯，因为它能很好地成为他用以打击我的‘战利品’。”布鲁斯又咬下一大口甜品后补充道，“这样一来，即使他没有把红太阳灯带到现场，巴里也会完成这一步的。”

克拉克露出了一个近似于敬佩的、还洋溢着欣赏的眼神。尽管布鲁斯觉得并没有这个必要。他认为克拉克为了衬托气氛实在是表现得过于做作了。

“比利•巴特森呢？”克拉克继续问道，他确实有很多好奇的，“那个不停用魔法闪电攻击我的男孩怎么样？我感觉他会是个可爱的小家伙。”

“他很喜欢你。”布鲁斯舔完勺子上的冰淇淋，心满意足地又拿过一杯，“恐怕他到现在都不敢相信他竟然为制服失控的超人出了一份力。”

“对了，他还拜托我一定要向你解释，‘拿闪电劈你可不是我的主意如果你要算账千万去找蝙蝠侠’，所以……”布鲁斯的眼睛俏皮地朝上看了看，片刻的思考状后，他做出肯定，“没错，他确实很可爱。”

当然，放在现实里，他绝对不会对着任何做出这样的夸赞。那可着实不太像他。这或许是他在这个虚幻世界待到现在为止挖掘出的、为数不多的好处之一了。另一个最大的好处是他可以尽情吃光这一整桌甜蜜的负担——比如他亲手创造的南瓜派、一大盘焦糖卡娜蕾还有一整条枫糖吐司而不用为此付出连续负重训练三小时的代价。

布鲁斯有些幼稚地开始期盼这种虚假的快乐可以稍微维持得再久一些了。

“真遗憾我错过了那么多有趣的事。”

克拉克还是笑眯眯的，只不过他的语气里竟然真的流露出了些许的惋惜，这让布鲁斯敏锐地挑起了眉：

“我以为是你自己选择错过的。”他意有所指地刻薄了起来，毕竟他没忘记自己仍流连在这儿的目的——他得把克拉克带出去，而且现在看来他必须得是让克拉克心甘情愿地选择苏醒，这无疑给他原有的计划增加了不少难度：“你大可以早点睁开眼睛然后去结识一下新朋友们、听他们亲自跟你讲述那些你感兴趣的事。”

克拉克动了动唇，没再接话，他不想在这种融洽的气氛之下惹布鲁斯不快，因为但凡他开口，这就是必然会出现的结果——他会用陈述过好几遍的说辞告诉布鲁斯自己不愿意醒来的理由，布鲁斯也许会因此激烈劝说他，也或许会独自消化失落，不管是哪种情况，克拉克都不想看见。

他也希望布鲁斯在这儿得到的“快乐”能持续得更久一些。

“我吃不下了。”

布鲁斯没有在意克拉克微妙的安静，他拍了拍肚子，对一口没动的克拉克宣布道。他也不是真的“饱了”，只是他认为自己已经进食到了足够让他饱腹的程度所以得到了大脑反馈给他的“不许再吃了”的警示。

“那要出去走走吗？”

“没有其他能做的事了？”布鲁斯瘪了瘪嘴，不那么乐意地问道。

“呃……”克拉克想了一下，又重新提议，“那你要睡一觉吗。”

这让布鲁斯带着惊奇坐正了一些。

“你在这儿也需要睡眠？”

“我在哪儿都不会真正需要睡眠。我只是觉得如果你在这儿也能维持正常作息的话，会对你醒来后的精神及生理状态比较友好。”

“过会儿再说吧，”没怎么仔细听的布鲁斯轻轻地打了个嗝，他越是看着桌上那些食物，越是觉得自己的胃被一堆会同时带来愉悦感和罪恶感的甜食撑大了，而想法越具体，切身感受也就越真实，他抚着肚子，又打了第二个嗝：

“我可能有点……吃累了。”

克拉克大笑起来，转眼间，餐桌也变得干干净净了，他瞥向布鲁斯仍捂在腹部有一搭没一搭旋转的手，这会儿瘫靠进椅子里的布鲁斯在他看来像极了一只餍足的长耳兔。他慵懒，闲适，满是松软的气息，这让克拉克想要自私地把如此不设防的布鲁斯留在这个空间……

即使他明白这是绝对不被允许出现的念头。

布鲁斯在床上翻来翻去，怎么也没法“睡着”。理论上来说，他正躺着的这张床应当是对他来说极度有安全感以至于能让他快速入睡的床——毕竟他正置身于自己的玻璃房子里，他目光所及的一切事物都理应熟悉到让他倍觉亲切。但从他准备要睡开始到现在的一个小时里，他都都难以消抹那种每个毛孔都在叫嚣不舒服的感觉，如果说有什么比“在他人的意识世界中生活”更荒唐的话，那恐怕就是“在他人的意识世界中构造出了本该属于他的世界”。

一想到自己必须得理清这个复杂的前后顺序以避免自己在克拉克的意识世界迷失，布鲁斯一把抽过枕头腾地坐了起来。

“睡不着吗？”躺在床边地毯上的克拉克也随着床上的动静坐起来，他看向布鲁斯，卧室里的灯光和关切的询问一并出现。 

“怎么可能睡着。”布鲁斯一时间忘了就连声控开关都模拟得如此贴近现实，他丢开枕头，又皱着眉摇头晃脑看了一圈，“这太诡异了。”

更诡异的大概是即使变换了场景，另一个超人仍然漂浮在了不远处的沙发上空，布鲁斯猜克拉克短期内确实没办法摆脱这个无处不在的阴影，而他能做到的，也不过是跟着克拉克一起尽可能学着忽视他的存在。

“抱歉，”克拉克挪近到了床沿，“我的初衷是希望你在这里也能‘睡个好觉’，而且你一开始并没有反对……”

“那是因为我想看看你是不是真的能做到，我也想试试我是不是真的能睡着。”

布鲁斯说出了自己的用意，要知道，现实中的他可正在“无忧无虑”地昏睡着呢。所以当克拉克说能把场景变成他熟悉的地方好让他睡一觉时、布鲁斯会点头纯粹是缘于他想看看这儿是不是也分白天黑夜，他需要摸清这个意识世界和现实世界的更多区别，如果两者之间的差别真的如此之小，那他又该从哪里着手才能让克拉克回心转意

“……好吧，我想我可能多少有点混淆，”布鲁斯放弃了进一步的抱怨，他捏捏眉心，无奈地把方才被丢开的枕头又抱回了怀里，“塞拉斯教授提醒过我在‘梦境’中迷失是极度危险的事。”

“我不会让你的情况变得危险的。”克拉克以一种委婉的方式把他的立场表达了出来，不过这在布鲁斯听来就好像是在说一旦情况不对，他又会随时随地把布鲁斯推走——他毫不怀疑克拉克会这么做：

“我自己会分辨，”布鲁斯被自己的这番见解应运而生的不愉快支配了，他把枕头垫回腰后，忿忿地靠向了床头，“我想我是否该离开这件事不需要你来替我做出判断。”

克拉克用一个不言不语的沉默笑容证明布鲁斯的猜测是正确的，只要情况需要，他绝对会再次替布鲁斯做出到底该不该继续留在这儿的判断——即使这些相处的时光美好到让他动摇。他没和布鲁斯继续争辩这点而是继续解释道：“我也考虑过塞拉斯教授叮嘱过的注意事项，所以我才……我是说，我以为多变换场景才是提醒你‘这里是意识世界而非现实’的最好方法。”

“这太具有迷惑性了。”布鲁斯伸展右臂，随手捞过了床头柜上的一个小物件，“就连摆设都一模一样，等等——”

他定神低头看了看，被他拿在手中的确实是永远不会在他床头消失的安神片。

“怎么会这样？”先前还带着埋怨的神情掺进了严肃，他晃晃药瓶，觉得就连发出的声响都精确还原了现实，他原本不必再为超人的能力大惊小怪，但种种细节——包括他再次记起来的声控灯——依然让他觉得不可思议，“为什么你会对这里的内部结构那么清楚？”

被质问的克拉克摆出了一副故作深刻的表情，但实际上他没掩住的一丝笑意差点就泄露了他正在等着布鲁斯问出这问题的事实，

“因为他在这儿住了很长一段时间，”克拉克指指那团黑色的阴影，他现在开始觉得没法摆脱另一个自己的存在这事儿有点烦人，在此之前，他其实已经对自己也许永远都得和另一个邪恶的超人面对面这种可能没有任何怨言了，“我说过的，他就是我，他所看到和感受到的既是他的记忆也是我的记忆，当他在经历的时候，我就是潜伏在这具身体里的另一个亲历者。”

布鲁斯默默听完了，克拉克这番话仿佛在生硬地提醒他，之前他和超人的所有相处里一直都有一个如影随形的旁观者，这不免让他有些迷茫。于是他只是努努嘴表示自己听懂了，却没有进一步的表态。他还能说什么？问他“所以你‘看着’我和另一个做爱是什么感觉”？

那也太尴尬了。

“你不问我的感受吗？你不好奇？”

然而克拉克还是没放过他，他甚至进一步趴到了床沿、投向布鲁斯的视线里全是隐约的蠢蠢欲动。

“……我该问吗？”

“恋人之间难道不该毫无保留？”克拉克打趣似的说道，“晚餐前你还承认我们现在是恋人呢。”

哦，我在这家伙的意识里呢，他能读懂我的想法——只怪他们的相处太真实、才会导致布鲁斯才总是会在嘴上吃了亏时才后知后觉想起这点。

“当我对你说‘你不该来这儿找我’的时候，”克拉克继续说道。他边说着边站了起来，同时并没去管布鲁斯谨慎戒备起来的神态而是径自爬上了床；“我指的并不仅仅是这个意识世界很危险。”

“……什么？”

闪烁其词的布鲁斯眼神在飘忽，但他的身体却没有做出任何明显的退缩，这对克拉克来说无疑是种鼓励，就像他的吻落在布鲁斯唇角时，他并没有用他擅长的近身招数把自己掀倒在地。他一厢情愿地期望这说明布鲁斯在潜意识里也在渴望着他的靠近：

“我想告诉你的是，其实我也很危险。”

布鲁斯咽了下口水，还没来得及说什么，已经完全爬上床的克拉克就猛然扑向了他。


End file.
